


Blood Ties

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [19]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah deal with the aftermath of Damian's stabbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.
> 
> A/N: This story contains actual dialog from the April 2, 2009 episode of _As the World Turns_

Blood. There was so much blood everywhere and Noah couldn’t get it to stop. Damian…Luke’s father…was going to bleed to death it he didn’t do something. The ambulance was on its way but what if it didn’t get there quickly enough.

“Damian…Damian…stay with me,” Noah urged as he applied pressure to the wound on Damian’s abdomen, but it didn’t seem to help. The blood just kept oozing from the wound.

Shit. He had to do something.

Noah pushed up the sleeves on the white longed sleeved shirt he wore underneath his Java tee. Then he wrapped his arms around Damian, hugging his back closely to his chest while he kept pressure on the wound. “The ambulance will be here soon. You’re going to be okay.”

“Luciano…Luciano…” he moaned quietly, regaining consciousness.

“I called him,” Noah assured Damian. “He’ll be at the hospital.”

“Luciano…Luciano…” Damian’s voice trailed off as he passed out again.

Here the man could be dying and all he could think about was his son. A lump formed in Noah’s throat. His own father didn’t think of him before he died…well at least not lovingly. Noah shuddered as he remembered Winston’s cold words to him “My own son betrayed me.”

But he hadn’t. All he’d been doing was trying to get his father to do the right thing. Why…even in the end…did his father loathe him?

Noah didn’t know how long he was on the floor with Damian before the paramedics arrived. They quickly took over, leaving Noah standing helpless on the sidelines. The paramedics spoke of vital signs and other medical jargon that was Greek to him.

“Is he going to be okay?” Noah asked, folding his arms across his chest not caring that his t-shirt was covered in Damian’s blood. He just felt so cold all over. Almost as if his own father was dancing on his grave.

“He’s lost a lot of blood,” one of the EMTs said as he helped load Damian onto the stretcher. “We need to get him to the hospital.” Once Damian was secured, they pushed him toward the door.

“Can I ride along?” Noah asked, following after them.

“Sure.”

Noah locked the door behind them and headed toward the ambulance. He’d never been in one before. Not even when Luke…

God he hated to think of that fateful afternoon in the woods. He almost lost Luke because of his father. Noah’s blood still runs cold when he remembers that terrifying day where he almost lost everything…Luke…his father…

Well, he did lose his father that day…at least the father he dreamed of having. The curtain had been drawn back, revealing his father’s façade. There were times when Noah still beat himself up for trusting his father in the first place. Believing his sudden about face had almost cost Luke his life.

You’d think that would have made Noah stop longing for his father’s love. But it hadn’t. Noah still wished things could have been different. Luke’s bio dad coming to town seemed to bring up all of Noah’s unresolved issues with his own father.

Noah’s gut twisted into knots as he settled himself into the ambulance. Damian looked so pale and fragile. He had to make it. Noah didn’t want to Luke to know what it was like to lose his father. He didn’t want Luke to suffer from the endless “what ifs” that he had for the past ten months.

“Luciano,” Damian moaned, his eyes closed, lips barely moving.

Damian needed his son. And Noah desperately needed to know what it felt like to have a father who wanted him. He reached over, taking Damian’s hand in his. “It’s going to be okay,” he quietly assured him.

“Luciano, I knew you’d be here for me,” he murmured.

Noah squeezed his hand. “I’m right here.” A twinge of guilt washed through him, but he quickly dismissed it. He was doing the right thing. This was the only way to get Damian calmed down and it had worked. When they got to the hospital Luke would visit his bio dad so no harm, no foul.

Noah just hung back and let the doctors take care of everything when they arrived at the hospital. He handled the paperwork the best he could, while Damian was being cared for by one of the ER doctors.

“Can I see Mr. Grimaldi?” Noah asked, handing the clipboard over to the admitting clerk.

“I’m sure you can once he’s settled into the room,” she assured Noah.

“Thank you,” Noah replied. He wandered over to a less crowded section of the waiting area so he could check his cell phone for any missed calls or messages. He was beginning to worry about Luke. He had said that he’d be right there, didn’t he?

“Mr. Grimaldi can have visitors now,” a nurse told him. “He’s on the second floor, room 211.”

Noah headed right over to the elevator, anxious to make sure that Damian was all right. One thing that reassured Noah was the fact that Damian seemed like he was a fighter. He hadn’t given up on Luke since returning to Oakdale. All he wanted was to the chance to make amends, but Luke wasn’t having it. Damian’s persistence was definitely a force to be reckoned with…just like Luke’s, which Noah knew better than to point that fact out to his boyfriend. Luke wanted nothing to do with his bio dad and having those similarities pointed out would upset him.

Noah pushed the button for the second floor and then leaned against the elevator wall utterly exhausted. He was so torn. Luke had explained why he didn’t trust Damian. His reasons were valid. There was no mistaking how deep the wound ran. Luke couldn’t talk about his bio dad without getting upset.

But then Damian seemed so sincere. People could change, right?

Possibly. Noah wanted to believe that his judge of character wasn’t off again as it had been with his own father.

Maybe Luke would have a change of heart when he got to the hospital. Where in the hell was he anyway? He’d called him over an hour ago.

Tentatively Noah stepped into Damian’s hospital room. There was a doctor by his bedside looking over his chart. Damian laid there, eyes closed but it looked as if he’d regained some of his color.

“Is Mr. Grimaldi going to be okay?” Noah asked, approaching Damian’s bed.

“He stabilized once we stopped the bleeding,” she replied.

“How bad was the wound?” Noah asked. He noticed that Damian had opened his eyes, which had to be a good sign.

“Deep but the damage was fairly superficial,” the doctor replied.

“Good.” Noah nervously licks lips. Relief washed through his body. Luke’s father was going to be okay. “That’s good. His son will be here soon,” he said softly. Luke _better_ be here soon.

The door to Damian’s hospital room flew open. Margo marched in. “Excuse me. Lieutenant Hughes, Oakdale police department,” she announced.

The doctor extended her hand toward Margo. “Dr. Reed.”

“Do you mind if I ask Mr. Grimaldi a few questions?” Margo asked.

What the hell? They guy almost bled to death. Couldn’t he have some time to recover? Why did everyone in his town treat Damian like he was public enemy number one? “Well…I don’t think he’s…” Noah began, feeling the need to protect Damian. Someone had to.

“It’s all right, Noah. I don’t mind,” Damian replied calmly.

“Thank you,” the doctor said before leaving.

“Thanks,” Damian murmured.

Margo immediately launched into her interrogation. “Damian, want to tell me what happened?”

“Someone jumped me.”

“Where?”

“Near Java.”

“Did you see who it was?"

“No.”

“Did they make any demands…ask for a watch or a wallet?”

Damian shook his head. “No.”

Margo glanced back at Noah. “Did you see anyone?” she asked him.

Her question had taken him by surprise. All he’d done was call 9-1-1 and try to get the bleeding to stop. “No…no…I was just closing up and he was just there.”

His question seemed to pacify her because she returned her focus to Damian. “Do you have any idea why you’d be targeted, Damian?”

“I don’t think they were after me. I think they were after my son.”

Son?

“Luke,” Noah murmured, fear taking a strangle hold on his body. Luke had a close call with the hit and run. Could the same person still be after him? Oh…please no…

“Why do you think that?”

“I saw Luke leaving Java so I was following him,” Damian replied.

“Why?” Margo demanded.

“I wanted to make sure he was all right.”

Margo glanced back at Noah again. “Where’s Luke now? Do you know?”

“He’s fine. I spoke with him,” Noah replied, staring at Damian, trying to detect any hint of deceit. For the life of him he couldn’t. Damian was genuinely worried about Luke’s safety. Even though Luke should have been there by now he wouldn’t panic. Luke was okay. Nothing was going to happen to him. He wouldn’t let it. Never.

“When?”

Noah snapped out of his reverie. “Ummm…after I called 9-1-1.”

“He’s fine. Thank god,” Damian replied.

Noah was convinced that he wasn’t faking his relief. Damian was genuinely concerned about his son. And if Luke would get his ass there he could see it for himself.

“All right,” Margo said. “That’s all for now. Let’s let him rest.” She escorted Noah out of the room.

Noah’s mind was reeling. Someone out there wanted Luke dead. Luke could have been the stabbing victim, not is father. It could have been Luke who stumbled into Java all bloody…

“Noah!” Luke exclaimed, dashing over to him. “Are you all right?” he asked, taking Noah’s hand and steadying him.

Luke’s hand felt so good…so warm. Noah was so cold…chilled right down to the bone. He could have lost Luke again. He’d die without Luke. Luke was everything to him. “Yeah…I’m fine,” he replied a bit dazed.

“There’s blood all over your shirt.”

“It’s Damian’s.”

“Are you sure?” Luke asked, giving him a quick once over.

Noah nodded.

“Oh…baby, baby, you’re shaking,” Luke said, taking Noah’s hands in his, trying to calm him.

He was trembling, wasn’t he? Noah didn’t even know how long he’d been doing it. “I guess it’s just everything catching up to me,” Noah said, shifting nervously.

“Well…do you want to go sit down? Do you…”

Noah shook his head. “No…no…Luke, Damian said…he thinks the people who d-d-did this to him…they weren’t after him…” Noah looked away from Luke, unable to face those intense brown eyes. “They were after you.”

“What?”

Noah squeezed his eyes shut. “If this happen to you…if this was your blood on my shirt…I just…”

Luke didn’t let him finish the thought. “Hey…hey…hey,” he said, placing each hand on the side of Noah’s head, forcing their eyes to meet. “It’s okay. It’s okay. I’m okay. I’m okay.” Luke rubbed Noah’s cheek with his thumb. “Do you…do you want to go somewhere? Let’s get you out of here.”

Noah nodded, allowing Luke to lead him away from Damian’s hospital room. Noah squeezed Luke’s hand tightly, never wanting to let him go. There was someone out there that wanted Luke dead…his sweet, loving, caring boyfriend.

Once they got out into the cool April night, Luke gathered Noah in his arms. “Baby, it’s going to be all right,” he whispered, hugging Noah, trying to calm him.

“I can’t lose you, Luke,” Noah managed to choke out.

“You won’t,” Luke assured him. “I’ve fought so hard for you. I’m not about to let you go now.”

Noah pulled away from him, blinking back the tears. “It might not be your choice. There’s someone…”

“No…stop it,” Luke said, tugging him back into a tight embrace. “I’m safe. Nothing is going to happen to me. But I am worried about you.”

“I think a burger at Al’s might help,” Noah finally relented, knowing that trying to convince Luke there was danger lurking was a no win situation. But there might be another way. “Can we stop by Java first? I want to pick up my jean jacket. I left it behind in all of the chaos. And I’m kinda cold.”

Luke rubbed Noah’s arms, trying to heat him up a bit. “Sure…anything you want.”

Noah hoped that once Luke saw all of Damian’s blood that had been spilled at Java he’d realize how grave the situation was and how close he’d come to losing his bio dad.

 

****

********

 

“Are you sure this is okay?” Noah asked for about the thousandth time since Luke had whisked him away from Al’s and back to his parents’ house.

“Yes…you’re staying with me tonight…in _my_ room,” Luke assured him as they walked toward the patio. “I’m going to take care of you.”

Noah had been in such a shaken state that Luke didn’t want to leave him alone for the night. Luke hadn’t seen Noah this upset since the police had given Noah his father’s dog tags. He knew his parents would understand. And they did. His parents loved Noah as if he were one of their own.

This was all because of Damian…his lies, his tricks, his insistence on not leaving Luke alone. The worst thing was that Damian had preyed on Noah’s need for a father figure and was exploiting it. Damian had Noah convinced that he actually loved his son and wanted to make things right between them.

But Luke didn’t want to worry about Damian and all of his bullshit. He needed to make sure that Noah was well taken care of.

“You should probably take off the t-shirt just in case any of the kids are still awake,” Luke said as they reached the patio.

“Good idea.” Noah took off his jacket and handed it to him. Then he peeled off his blood-stained Java shirt but as he did so his long sleeved tee hitched up revealing his flat stomach and hint of the thin trail of dark hair which disappeared into his jeans.

Luke bit his lip. He just wanted to sink to his knees and lick that spot. But he needed to get a grip and stop thinking about sex. Noah needed a long, hot shower and some food. Thanks to the unexpected appearance of the Z Twins they hadn’t eaten while they were at Al’s. Noah had wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible.

“Better?” Noah asked, clutching his waded up Java t-shirt.

“Yeah…great.” Luke gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leading him inside.

“Noah!” Faith, who had been sitting on the sofa reading a text book, exclaimed. She leapt up, greeting Noah with a big hug. “It’s so good to see you!”

Luke’s siblings never failed to greet Noah as if they hadn’t seen him in years. And Noah, bless his heart, was always a good sport about it. He never balked about spending time playing board games, helping with homework, or reading to the younger Snyders. Sometimes Noah would surprise them with treats from Java which won him all sorts of extra points (not that he needed them). Luke knew that one day Noah would be an amazing father. He just hoped that they’d be able to share that dream together. But he also knew they were way too young to discuss something so major, even though Luke had no doubt that Noah was the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

“Did you want to play a quick game of Dance Dance Revolution?” Faith asked excitedly.

Although Luke would love to get a good laugh by watching Noah attempt Dance Dance Revolution, tonight wasn’t the night to subject him to such a horror as playing the dancing game with his little sister. “Not tonight, Faith,” Luke answered before Noah could get roped into the game of doom. “We’re just going to head upstairs. And don’t you have homework or shouldn’t you be in bed or something?”

“It’s only ten o’clock and I’m not a baby so I don’t have to be in bed,” Faith kindly reminded him. “And I was almost done with my studying before you interrupted me.”

“Excuse me for walking into my own home,” Luke replied sarcastically.

“Aren’t you moving out soon?”

“Not soon enough.”

Noah slipped his arm around Luke’s waist. “Thanks for the offer, Faith, but Luke and I are going to chill for awhile.”

“Upstairs…alone,” Luke quickly added. “Come on, Noah.” Once they were out of the room, he apologized. “I’m sorry about that. Faith needs to learn that you’re my boyfriend and not hers.”

“Jealous of your little sister?” Noah teased.

“Nooo,” Luke chuckled, happy to see that Noah’s mood seemed to be lightening up a bit. “She does have good taste in men though.”

“Runs in the family,” he replied. “But thanks for saving me.”

“Anytime, Mayer,” Luke said, opened the door to his bedroom. He hung up Noah’s denim jacket on the back of his desk chair and then he marched right over to his dresser, opening the top drawer, pulling out a pair of gray boxer briefs, and tossing them onto the bed. Then he opened the bottom drawer, searching for his longest pair of sweats. When he found them, they also landed on the bed, followed by a Chicago White Sox t-shirt.

“What are you doing?” Noah asked, standing at the foot of the bed. He was still clutching his stained Java t-shirt.

Luke put all of the items into a neat pile. “You need a long, hot shower,” he told him. “Here are some clothes you can change into when you’re finished. I’ll take what you’re wearing and wash them.”

Noah smiled gratefully. “Thanks.”

“I’ll get you some fresh towels while you get naked,” Luke said, heading into the bathroom.

Luke pulled out a white Egyptian cotton bath towel and wash cloth, setting them on the vanity of the sink. Thankfully the maid that been there a couple of days ago so his bathroom was in pretty good shape. Reaching inside the shower, he adjusted the water so it was nice and hot for Noah. He wanted it to be perfect so all Noah had to do was just step in and unwind.

“I’ve got the…” the words died in Luke’s throat as he stepped out of the bathroom to find a very naked Noah, holding his dirty clothes awkwardly in front of him. Luke’s eyes lingered on Noah’s ass for a few moments as delicious thoughts of what he’d like to do to it raced through his mind. Luke cleared his throat, forcing his eyes to move above Noah’s waist. “The shower is running so I’ll take those,” he said, approaching Noah and reaching for his clothes.

“Thanks again.”

Luke placed a soft kiss on Noah’s lips. “I love taking care of you, baby. I don’t get to do it nearly enough. I just wish this was better circumstances.”

“Me too.” Noah kissed him again before sauntering into the bathroom.

Luke headed downstairs to throw Noah’s clothes into the washing machine. Once that task was complete, he strolled into the kitchen so he could make Noah something to eat.

Searching through the pantry, Luke found a can of tomato soup which would go perfectly with a grilled cheese sandwich. Luke would surprise Noah with a late night snack in bed…just the medicine he needed.

Luke was cooking the grilled cheese when his parents came into the kitchen. “Hi, Mom…Dad…thanks again for letting Noah stay with me tonight,” he said.

“Where is Noah?” Lily asked.

“Upstairs taking a shower,” he replied. “I thought I’d make him something to eat.”

Lily sauntered closer to the stove. “You might want to flip that or else it will burn.”

Luke rolled his eyes, but heeded his mother’s advice and flipped the sandwich which was a very dark brown. “I know how to cook, Mom,” he whined.

She turned down the burner where the tomato soup was boiling. “I just want to be sure that Noah gets a decent meal. He’s had a very rough night.”

“Which is why I’m taking care of him,” Luke said, turning to face his parents.

“We’re just glad you’re both safe,” Holden assured him.

“I just wish Noah would lay off the Damian thing,” Luke sighed. “He’s like a pit bull.”

“Noah means well. You should cut him some slack,” Holden said, leaning against the island.

“I know. It’s just a bit frustrating.”

“Did you ever think that you could be frustrating him as well?” Lily asked, peering over his shoulder. “Your sandwich is going to burn.”

Luke turned around and flipped the sandwich again. It was pretty dark, but he wouldn’t consider it burned. He put the sandwich on the plate and then ladled out some soup. “Do you know where the bed tray is?” he asked.

“I’ll go get it,” Lily volunteered.

“You left the hospital pretty quickly,” Holden said, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of Miller Lite.

“Noah was pretty shaken up,” Luke said as he cut the grilled cheese in half on a diagonal. “I just wanted to get out of there.”

Holden nodded. “Damian doesn’t seem any worse for wear.”

Luke didn’t know how to respond to that statement. Did Luke want his bio dad dead? No, but he sure as hell didn’t want him in Oakdale any longer. He just wanted him to go back to Malta and stay there forever.

“I didn’t think it was too serious,” Luke replied as he got a soup spoon out of the drawer.

“Here you go!” Lily said, breezing into the kitchen with the bed tray.

“Thanks,” Luke said, quickly loading it up with Noah’s food. He grabbed a can of A & W root beer out of the refrigerator and set it on the tray. He gave his mom a kiss on the cheek. “Love you.” He did the same with his father, which he hadn’t done in awhile, but he figured Holden needed a little reminder that he consider him his one and _only_ father. Luke grabbed the bed tray and sauntered toward the back staircase.

“See you in the morning,” Lily said. “I plan on making a big pancake breakfast so I expect to see you and Noah at the table.”

“Don’t worry,” he called over his shoulder. There was no way he planned on missing his mother’s pancakes.

Luke was looking forward to getting into his bed with Noah. Not being able to sleep with Noah every night was something that Luke desperately missed, especially after sharing all of those nights together in Noah’s dorm room during his roommate’s extended winter break.

Noah was snug under the covers when Luke strolled into the room with his little feast for his boyfriend. “Hey, bub, I brought you a little something.”

“What do you have there?” Noah asked, craning his neck to try to see what was on the tray.

“Some tomato soup…sorry it’s not Emma’s homemade, just Campbell’s and my famous grilled cheese sandwich,” Luke said, placing the tray in front of Noah.

“You mean your famously burned grilled cheese?” he teased, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s not burned, just well done,” Luke said, turning toward the dresser so he could get ready for bed. “I wanted to make sure that the cheese was melted.”

Noah grinned. “It’s definitely melted.”

“If you don’t want it…”

Luke reached for the tray, but Noah caught his arm and stopped him. “I do. It was really sweet of you to make this for me. I’m starving.”

Nodding, Luke opened the bottom drawer so he could change into something to wear to bed. Although, he would prefer just to get naked. Noah needed rest and Luke was going to make sure that he got it. He pulled out a gray pair of sweats and a navy blue t-shirt. Quickly he changed clothes, forcing himself not look to see if Noah was watching him. Noah needed to eat he reminded himself.

“This really hits the spot,” Noah said as Luke sat down on the edge of the bed.

“You’re not just saying that because you love me, are you?”

“I do you love you,” Noah assured him. “But the soup and sandwich are very good…especially since they were made by you.”

“Even if I burned the grilled cheese?” Luke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“It’s well done,” Noah replied, smiling slyly. Then he took a bite of the grilled cheese and looked at Luke thoughtfully. “You know…I may tease you about your cooking skills but no one has really ever cooked for me before…I mean…of course I had meals but…do you know what I’m saying?” Noah’s eyes pleaded with him to not question, just understand.

And Luke knew exactly what he was saying. The Colonel never made special meals for Noah. Luke remembered one time when Noah mentioned how his father had “lowered” himself to do woman’s work and cooked their meals or warmed up the frozen dinners in the oven.

Luke placed his hand on Noah’s leg. “Yes, I do. And I’ll cook for you any time you’d like if you’re willing to suffer through it.”

Noah grinned. “Gladly.”

“Are you finished?”

“Yeah.”

Luke hopped up. “I’ll just get this out of your way then,” he said, lifting the bed tray from Noah’s lap. “I have a new toothbrush in the top drawer in the bathroom that you can have. I’ll take this downstairs and throw your clothes in the dryer while I’m down there.”

“Did you want any help?”

“I’ve got it…just relax, Noah.”

Noah nodded, but Luke could tell that he was uneasy about being told to do nothing. There were almost nineteen years of the Colonel’s bullshit that Luke needed to undo. Sometimes Luke wondered if Noah would ever totally be okay. He prayed he would because he didn’t want that mother fucker to win. Just like Damian was never going to win with him.

The first floor of the house was dark and still. Luke enjoyed the peaceful times in the big house since they seemed to be so few and far between. He put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher and then headed into the laundry room to throw Noah’s clothes in the dryer.

When Luke returned to his room, he locked the door behind him not wanting to risk any early morning wake up greetings from his siblings. He wouldn’t put it past Natalie or Ethan to pounce on his boyfriend.

“Did you find the toothbrush?” Luke asked. He swore it looked like Noah hadn’t moved since he left him.

“Yup…I’m all minty fresh,” he replied with a grin. “You can even taste for yourself.”

Luke took Noah up on his offer, sauntering over to him and kissing him deeply, tasting Noah’s minty goodness. “Mmmm…nice,” Luke murmured after forcing himself to break the kiss. “I’m going to go brush my teeth. I’ll be back soon.”

“That’s what you always say,” Noah teased.

Luke shook his head as he strolled into the bathroom. So he did more than brush his teeth and wash his face with soap. There was something to be said about moisturizing and Noah would be thanking him for it twenty years down the road. Luke was convinced that they’d still be together.

When Luke emerged from the bathroom about twenty or so minutes later, Noah was giving him his ‘I told you so’ grin. “Not a word, Mayer,” Luke warned, approaching the nightstand on his side of the bed and turning off the lamp. Then he got into the bed, burrowing himself underneath the covers.

Noah reached out in the darkness, touching face. “I love you, Luke.”

“I love you too. It’s been quite a day; you really need to try to get some rest. We’re going to have my mom’s famous pancakes waiting for us when we wake up.”

“Mmmm…more home cooking.” Noah leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Luke’s lips. “You and your family spoil me.”

“You deserve it,” Luke assured him. Even though Luke wasn’t really tired, he figured Noah had to be exhausted at this point. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Noah murmured, rolling over on his side so that he was facing away from Luke.

Luke took this opportunity to spoon up behind Noah, wrapping his arm around Noah’s waist. He placed a kiss on Noah’s neck and closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep. But it wasn’t that easy…especially when Noah settled back against him, sighing contently. And having Noah’s ass snug against his crotch…damn did it ever make him horny. He was torn between grinding himself into Noah’s butt and putting a little bit of distance between them.

“Thanks again for taking care of me. I was just so freaked out…if it had been you…” Noah’s voice cut through the darkness.

“It wasn’t,” Luke assured him, squeezing Noah tightly. “Now please try not to think about it. I’m here…taking care of you.”

“You know…I was never allowed to be sick,” Noah quietly admitted.

Luke swallowed. “Allowed?”

“Real men didn’t get sick or take medicine…you just toughed it out,” Noah explained, his voice taking on that faraway tone it often did when Noah spoke about life with the Colonel. “I was never to miss school. One time I was so sick with the flu I just passed out right in the middle of History class. The school nurse was appalled that I came to school in such bad condition, but I assured her that it was my idea…I had a test that I didn’t want to miss. I covered for him. I was always covering for him. But it didn’t matter…he was furious to get called down to my school to take me home. No son of his faints…pansies fainted.”

Luke pressed another kiss to Noah’s neck, giving him a loving squeeze. When Noah opened up like this it was best not to say too much, so Luke found another way to speak to him…through loving gestures. He wanted to be sure that Noah always felt safe opening up to him. Lately when he’s done it, it’s been in the darkness, wrapped in Luke’s arms where his face couldn’t be seen.

“But I did miss school on one occasion. I was out for almost two weeks,” Noah softly continued. “I got chicken pox…I think I was six maybe seven…I don’t know for sure…I try to block it out. Have you ever had the chicken pox?”

“Yeah…when I was ten…it felt like I had rolled in itching powder,” Luke replied. “My parents were constantly telling me not to scratch. It was torture.”

“Torture,” Noah snorted. “That’s what my father did to me when I had them. He told me not to scratch and to ensure that I didn’t he duct taped mittens on my hands…”

Luke bit his lip. There was so much he wanted to say, but Noah needed to get this out without any interruptions from him. Instead, he slipped his hand underneath Noah’s t-shirt and slowly caressed his stomach.

“But when he wasn’t looking I’d gnaw at the tape and eventually I got it off…”

Luke’s heart hammered in his chest. He was afraid to hear what happened to Noah, because something had to have happened. One never pulled anything over on the Colonel. Surely, little Noah hadn’t succeeded.

“I swear it was five minutes of bliss,” Noah continued, still not looking at Luke. “But then he found me. God…was he ever livid. He tanned my chicken pox hide and then he decided that he’d show me…”

Luke squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for a horrific scenario. He was tempted to tell Noah to stop, but he knew that part of Noah’s healing process was talking about his childhood.

“He had handcuffs…I don’t even want to know what he was doing with those…and he cuffed my hands behind my back…he only undid them when I needed to eat or go to the bathroom and he supervised both of those activities. No one has ever taken care of me until you, Luke…” Noah’s voice broke.

“Baby…baby…baby…I will always take care of you,” Luke murmured in Noah’s ear. He hoped Noah couldn’t feel the tears that were tricking down his cheeks. Noah didn’t want Luke’s pity. And Luke didn’t pity him…he just loved him so damn much and wanted to be sure that Noah never left alone and unloved again. “I will never let anyone hurt you.”

“Make love to me, Luke,” Noah said, twisting so he could look at Luke. “I need you…”

“Anything you want, baby. We just need to try to be quiet. At breakfast tomorrow I don’t want Natalie to announce that she heard weird noises coming from my room.”

Noah rolled over onto his stomach. “I’m not that talker…I can be quiet.”

Luke was happy to see that Noah had quickly regained his sense of humor. “Very funny,” he said, playfully swatting Noah’s ass. Then he sat back on his haunches and tugged the sweats and boxers past Noah’s slim hips.

Noah’s ass was just perfect. Damn that Winston Mayer for ever laying a hand on it or the rest of Noah. He couldn’t imagine how someone could beat his precious Noah.

Stretching out next to Noah, Luke placed feathery kisses at the base of Noah’s spine, enjoying the satisfied sigh that escaped Noah’s lips. Being quiet was definitely going to be a challenge. But one he welcomed. Luke was going to make Noah forget about everything…his awful childhood, Damian’s stabbing, his safety. Luke dragged his tongue along one of Noah’s cheeks, loving how Noah shuddered beneath him. He loved doing this for Noah. And while Noah had been a bit apprehensive the first time Luke rimmed him, Noah had relaxed and enjoyed it. Luke was surprised by how much he loved doing it. So far that hadn’t been anything they’ve tried sexually that he hasn’t enjoyed.

Luke spread Noah’s ass cheeks, revealing his tight pink pucker. Oh yeah. Luke ached just staring at it. And then he dove in…teasing and lapping, listening to Noah’s muffled moans. Luke enjoyed the soapy taste mixed with Noah’s essence. He could eat Noah out all night, but Luke’s dick was painfully hard and he didn’t want Noah to come until Luke was inside of him.

“Are you ready for me?” Luke breathed, forcing himself to come up for air.

“Oh yes…please…”

Luke reached over, opening the drawer on his nightstand and grabbing the tube of lube he kept inside it. He squired some on his fingers, warming it before sinking a finger inside Noah’s ass. Noah lifted his hips up to meet Luke’s finger, taking it deep inside of him. Luke added another, which elicited a low groan from Noah.

“How’s that?” Luke asked.

“I want you,” Noah whispered hoarsely.

Luke withdrew his fingers and Noah drew his knees toward his chest so that his ass was elevated off the mattress. Quickly Luke tore off his clothes, wanting to be completely naked when he fucked Noah. Kneeling behind him, Luke carefully eased his cock inside him. Tonight he was going to take it slow. Both of them needed it to last. Luke bit his lip to ensure that he’d keep up his end of the bargain and keep it down to a whimper instead of a roar.

But it was difficult. Being inside of Noah was always a treat. So far they’ve been pretty versatile. Luke couldn’t decide which he preferred because he loved different aspects of each. And Noah was still so fucking tight…good god it was practically criminal.

“Oh fuck, Noah,” Luke gasped, he was getting so close.

“Shhh….” Noah hushed him. “We can’t wake up the house.”

“Ugh,” Luke grunted softly.

Noah pushed back against him, forcing Luke so…deep…deep…deep. “Luke,” Noah breathed.

“Faster…I’m so close…”

Complying, Luke picked up the pace and soon both we rewarded with a glorious climax. Luke pulled out and rolled onto his back. Damn. Sex with Noah would never get old.

Noah scooted over to Luke’s side of the bed and rested his head on Luke’s sweaty chest. “That was just what I needed,” he murmured.

“Me too,” Luke said, snaking his fingers through Noah’s hair. “I know talking about when you were little wasn’t easy for you, but I’m glad that you trust me enough to do it.”

“I just wish my father could have loved me like Damian loves you,” Noah murmured.

“Noah, Damian doesn’t love me…at least not unconditionally. Will you please just trust my judgment on this one?” Luke should have known it would come back to Damian. He should have just kept his mouth shut.

“I’ll try.”

Luke dropped a kiss on the top of Noah’s head. “Please do, baby.” He waited for Noah’s response, but all he got was a soft snore.


End file.
